My new variety of chrysanthemum was discovered by me at Westfield-Woking, Surrey, England, in 1972 as a seedling of unidentified parentage growing among stock greenhouse plants maintained by me for breeding purposes. The dark pink coloring of its daisy formed flowers and the many flowers borne on a strong, tall terminal stem caused me to select this plant for trial and my propagation of this plant at Westfield-Woking by means of cuttings from the original plant and subsequently by vegetative cuttings from the resulting clone demonstrated to me that the novel characteristics of the new plant appeared to be firmly fixed and to hold true from generation to generation.
As a result of my work with this new plant, its propagation by vegetative cuttings is now being done at West Chicago, Ill., and at Cortez, Fla., and my original observations of the distinctive characteristics of the plant have been found to be retained from generation to generation at each location.